The present invention is directed to a conveyor system that transports articles on a conveyor surface in a transport direction. While not limited thereto, the invention may be useful with such a system that is capable of sorting articles selectively to takeaway conveyors, chutes or the like.
One type of sortation system utilizes a series of elongated strip belts spaced apart across a conveyor belt and extending the length of the conveyor in order to convey articles past a series of right angle transfers units. Each transfer unit includes a series of pop up rollers positioned between the strip belts that are capable of selectively transferring an article to a takeaway conveyor, chute or the like. When an article is transported along the strip belts, the rollers of a particular transfer unit are elevated in response to a signal from an article detector at that transfer unit. The article is lifted off of the strip belts and diverted.
Such known sortation system is relatively inflexible in design. The right angle transfer units can only be placed at certain locations along the system and the overall length of the system is limited by the available lengths of the strip belts. Also, when a strip belt breaks or is warn out, the entire system must be accessed in order to replace the belt.